1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to power transmission apparatuses that convert power and/or transmit power.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converting apparatuses such as inverters, converters, etc., are being utilized in various fields such as electric cars, industrial equipment, and consumer electronics. In addition, as a technology of power engineering such as smart grids, wireless power transmission, etc., develops, apparatuses that may efficiently convert and transmit different forms of power is required.